Espers of Ivalice
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: A group of poems to representate the espers of FFXII.
1. Aries

**_AS:Just a group of poems to representate the Espers of FFXII, my favorite ones. And...Sorry for mispelling and grammar errors and rhyme errors too. ^^' (First poems...)_**

**_I have to say that I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy series?And don't do this for my own gain and bla, bla, bla..._**

The Mesha Ascendant

The greatness of fire lies in his hands  
>The four-handed beast and man,<br>Wields flames to scorch all lands,  
>He is Belias, of the gentle Ram.<p>

By his godly creators defeated,  
>He fell direct to human Raithwall,<br>Now his red flames are sealed,  
>Beneath deep tomb, still standing tall.<p>

Man and monster, fused as one,  
>Proud bearer of the Gigas name,<br>Summoned with glyph, no stone,  
>And at your side, now he stand<p>

Even with a strong and sturdy attire,  
>No match for him you'll be,<br>He deadly kills with Painflare,  
>But his Hellfire is the end you'll see.<p>

**_PS:Hope you liked!I used to sincere reviwes. :)_**


	2. Taurus

**_A.S: Uhm...This is the hardest poem I ever wrote. All the words seemed to be without any good rhyme, and I had to research about Chaos history every time. Sorry for making a fu**** poem with such good theme... I think I need more practice... _**

The Vrishabha Ascendant

The Esper of eternal meditation,  
>Taken inside an endless and full,<br>Infamous cycle of reincarnation,  
>This is Chaos, the wiser Bull.<p>

In the foggy Nabudis, land of dead,  
>The windy being of the pedestal,<br>Laid rest by the Nu Mou's squad,  
>Was swept from his beloved crystal.<p>

The Walker of the Wheel,  
>Holder of the elements swords<br>With a pain no one can heal,  
>With a anger of infinite words.<p>

His might wield of wind,  
>Can cut through every halo,<br>Destroying with Whirlwind,  
>And erasing with Tornado.<p>

**_P.S: Well... there it is. I think I couldn't have done it better. Promise to get better if I get some reviews! =}_**


	3. Gemini

_**A.S:I could have done it better.**_

The Mithuna Ascendant

The violent heretic death,  
>Within a pale and violet skins,<br>Terrific angel, hold your breath!  
>It's Zalera, of the serene Twins<p>

Bounded inside Barheim Passage,  
>With the shamaness in his arm,<br>Being now a cold, beloved salvage  
>Both charmed by the death's charm<p>

Feared Death Seraph!Who severs all,  
>Rebelled against his mighty Lords,<br>But with weak powers, so small,  
>Foverer play now, the death chords.<p>

End all sight, end all will,  
>Power to stop motion,<br>He cuts life with Kill,  
>making silence, Condemnation...<p> 


	4. Cancer

**_A.S: These poems are getting REALLY ugly... Hope to get better from now on... :P_**

The Karka Ascendant

Lord of gravitational force,  
>No one can resist its grab,<br>Obey the world normal course!  
>The will of Zeromus, of the sassy Crab.<p>

Stilshrine of Miriam, his resting place,  
>Open door with black stone,<br>Fighting to death, face to face,  
>With the Esper that never shone.<p>

The unholy Condemner, eaten by anger,  
>The once proud holder of the law,<br>In darkness halls will sadly linger,  
>Now human a slave, as an outlaw<p>

No one lift his endless spell,  
>Even with sharp claw and fang,<br>Crushes air with Gravity Well,  
>Devours space with Big Bang.<p> 


	5. Leo

**_A.S: This one was really easy, but I think it ended poorly... Oh well... :P_**

The Simha Ascendant

Strong protector of the earthy,  
>Strong arms to take action,<br>Energize!The green land worthy,  
>Hashmal, of the proud lion.<p>

Guardian of the Pharos crystal,  
>Ready to give his cooper body,<br>With an unsurpassed physical,  
>Threw to the angel greedy.<p>

Great Bringer of Order!  
>Used his power for war,<br>Met with end, too colder,  
>Another fallen, dark star.<p>

With sins no one can atone,  
>Left alone in his dark path,<br>Power of the Roxxor stone,  
>Burn the land, Gaia's Wrath!<p> 


	6. Virgo

The Kanya Ascendant

Six golden holy wings,  
>Hold power to cause ruin,<br>All the choirs sings:  
>Ultima, Immaculate Virgin!<p>

Great Crystal, her divine cage,  
>Seek freedom once more<br>from the Occuria misty stage,  
>With friends she needs to restore.<p>

The angel of life, reincarnation,  
>High Seraph, rebelious mind,<br>Striped from her will, her action,  
>Black heart, guilty will remind.<p>

Glow, glow, with holy tension,  
>Shining gold and silver like a beacon,<br>Face the mighty of her Redemption!  
>The very power of gods, Eschaton...<p>

**_P.S: I have the strangest feeling that I've done something wrong writing this poem... (like a wrong rhyme or something ~_~) If I've done, sorry again.. -_-"_**


	7. Libra

The Tula Ascendant

Keep watching over all,  
>Measure every detail,<br>Void made his fall,  
>Exodus, of noble Scale.<p>

The most ancient older judge,  
>Looking over Mosphoran Higwaste,<br>Holding the darkest grudge  
>Against the ones he faced.<p>

Grand Judge-Sal of all us,  
>Balancing the value in thing,<br>Blind child full of grievous,  
>There's no value in the nothing.<p>

With looks of prophet,  
>and angry to eat havens,<br>He breaks sky with Comet,  
>Meteor, to rip heavens...<p>

**_P.S: Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm really happy for the words you guys gave me :D. I hope I keep doing a great work!^_~_**


	8. Scorpio

The Vrishchika Ascendant

Eated to much dirty,  
>Death comes with no caution<br>Filled with burdens, heavy,  
>Cuchulainn, the sad Scorpion<p>

Garamsythe Waterway,  
>Drawn there by sick lust,<br>Wicked soul, led astray,  
>Wants all wither to dust<p>

Lord of mud, Impure-King,  
>Once bright, lose pure,<br>Stop dreaming,  
>Or you'll not endure!<p>

Voice of poison, green rays,  
>Laugh with deadly delight,<br>Misty death with Malaise,  
>Wither life with Blight...<p> 


	9. Sagittarius

The Dhanus Ascendant

Lower speaker of the dark  
>Fighting against the side of order,<br>Ready to spread discord spark,  
>Shemhazai, of the dull Archer<p>

At the Gate of Fire  
>Enveloped in pink twilight,<br>Guardian of Occuria empire  
>Ready to take moonlit flight<p>

Horse-woman, foolish children,  
>Half Whisperer, entire betrayer<br>Only helping her rebelious brethren,  
>Controller of souls, secret's bearer<p>

No living soul will stand,  
>Ready to purify the scourge,<br>Devour Soul at her command,  
>Breaking all minds, Soul Purge!<p>

**_P.S: Thanks everyone for reading my poems. It's making me rather happy. _**


	10. Capricorn

The Makara Ascendant

Look in the misty sky,  
>Intake spark while you float,<br>The power of a dark ally  
>Adrammelech, the humble goat<p>

Bound in Zertinan Caverns,  
>Surronded by the sand and dead,<br>See the candles and lanterns?  
>Ready to split life's thread<p>

Emperor of fiends, the Wroth  
>only seeking utter destruction...<br>And he found what he sought,  
>In the glyph of his prison<p>

A fist of thousand tons,  
>Look at all these jolts!<br>Flash Arc to kill atoms,  
>Judgement Bolt, of infinite volts!<p> 


	11. Aquarius

The Kumbha Ascendant

Such darkness, imprisoned must be,  
>An armor with wards, the answer!<br>Feel the water, clear as you see,  
>Dark Famfrit, the Water Carrier<p>

The fallen waters, found by evil hands,  
>Corrupt power of the overflow,<br>From the top of Pharos, cursed the lands...  
>Drowned all what been sown<p>

The empty Darkening Cloud,  
>Wielder of water, but lacking serenity,<br>Choosing instead, the proud  
>Voice of the empty vanity<p>

Crumble to the his clear cascade  
>Push and drown with the water<br>Of Briny Cannonade!  
>Dense Tsunami... with the rain power!<p>

**_P.S: The hardest poem until now. Hope it sounds good...=/_**


	12. Pisces

The Meena Ascendant

What he was?What he is?  
>Grasped the ice and then, diminish<br>In his corruption; lost bliss...  
>Crystal Mateus, of tricky Fish<p>

In Miriam, sleeping well,  
>Encased around a cold veil,<br>There, the blue emperor dwell;  
>Protecting the sword, with snow and hail<p>

Frozen heart of avarice,  
>Coward, hiding behind an innocent!<br>Corrupt one, filled with malice...  
>Evil esper... Rotten intent...<p>

In his staff, lies the hand of winter,  
>Face him is to face your grave,<br>A Flash-Freeze of pure silver...  
>A graceful death, in Frostwave.<p>

_**P.S:**_ Thanks you for reading my poems until now! Hope I've made a great work!thanks :D


	13. Ophiuchus

The Ashlesha Ascendant

The forever esper child,  
>Starry snake, summon's older<br>By his foolish makers, exiled;  
>Zodiark, the Serpent Holder<p>

In the darkness of the Henne Mines,  
>Surrounded by magicite and stone;<br>Holding up the darkness that shines,  
>The snake child, must be forever alone<p>

Legendary Keeper of Precepts,  
>Faithful son that obey<br>The fashioned Occuria's concepts,  
>But as child, he must stay<p>

Even as am I, you can't stop me!  
>Oblivion is my last veridict!<br>Banish Ray can crush what you'll be  
>But face my Final Eclipse...to end all conflict.<p>

**Special Thanks:  
>1º-To my readers, that made this group of poems possible.<strong>

**2º-To Rhymer. com, that helped with difficult rhymes. (yeah, I cheated! :D)**

**3º-To Google Translator and Final Fantasy Wiki, for additional info.**

**4º-To my friend JLawrence Kenny, with useful advice.**

**5º-And finally to external sources that I forgot to mention (like Square-Enix).**

**THE END**


End file.
